


Who’s All Might?

by Fangirl616



Category: Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 14:18:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19358713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl616/pseuds/Fangirl616
Summary: Spider-Man really shouldn’t touch mysterious glowing objects belonging to supervillians. Especially now that doing so cast him into a different multi-verse!Join Spidey as he desperately tries to figure out what mess he’s got himself into this time.





	1. Caution: Falling Superheroes

Peter has learned a new lesson. Don’t touch glowing objects that belong to super villains. Or at least figure out what they do first.

 

Seriously. Mysterio is known for having weird fake-magical objects. Why would Peter touch it?

 

Because he’s impulsive, that’s why.

 

And now he’s hurting through the air, falling above a mysterious city that is definitely NOT Queens. Or any part of New York. And- is that Japan’s flag? Is he in  Japan ? How did he get to Japan?!

 

He’s going to die, he doesn’t have enough webbing left for a parachute, and he’s going to die.

 

Peter resists the urge to scream on the top of his lungs.

 

As he comes close to a building, he slams his hands against it, praying that they stick.

 

They do. His momentum wasn’t happy with his sudden screech to a halt, though. 

 

Maybe that’s what caused the sudden glaring pain in his wrists.

 

The pain makes him lose his grip, and he’s suddenly hurtling through the air again.

 

Peter starts screaming. Half from the pain, half from him hoping that someone who can fly will rescue him.

 

Oh, who is he kidding? It’s 100% from the pain. He’s pretty sure he just broke both his wrists.

 

Peter suddenly slams into something. Thankfully he hadn’t hit terminal velocity yet, or he would’ve been smushed like a bug against a windshield.

 

As it is, sharp pain lances up his ribs, and he likely bruised- or maybe even broken- his ribs.

 

He looks up. He’s on... a giant hand?

 

“You okay?” A woman’s voice asks. 

 

Peter glances toward the voice. Okay, the giant hand is attached to a giant person who definitely wasn’t standing there a few minutes ago.

 

“Injured, but alive. I’m going to count that as a win. Thanks for the save...?”

 

“Mt. Lady.” The woman introduces herself. “Ready to go down?”

 

“Sure. I could probably use a first aid kit.” Peter agrees.

 

==============================

 

There’s cheering as the woman shrinks, bringing them both to the ground.

 

She puts Peter on his feet. 

 

Peter stumbles foreword, tripling over his own feet. The world begins to spin, and Peter suddenly feels much too cold. 

 

There’s murmurs from the gathered crowd, and Mt.Lady puts a hand on his back. “Are you okay?”

 

“He’s going into shock.” Another voice explains. There’s footsteps, and suddenly a man made of wood is next to Peter. 

 

“Who...?”

 

“I’m Kamui Woods. I’m going to need you to lay down, alright?” The man requests quietly.

 

“Okay.” Peter agrees. His spider-sense is quiet, so the man clearly doesn’t have any ill intent. What’s the worst listening could do?

 

So Peter lays down on his back. 

 

“Alright, I’m gonna have to elevate your feet, and take off your costume. Okay?” The man informs him gently.

 

For some reason that sounds bad. The man is trying to help, right? Why are his instincts screaming at him to say no, to keep the costume on?

 

“Why do you have to take his costume off?” Mt.Lady asks.

 

The man- Kamui, his name is Kamui- turns to face her. “Mt.Lady, could you not right now?! He’s going into shock!” He snarls.

 

Mt.Lady takes a step back. “Right. Continue.”

 

“I don’t need your permission to do my job!” Kamui growls, but turns back to Peter nonetheless.

 

Then he takes off his mask.

 

Peter gasps for air, but his breathing picks up for more than one reason. His mask.

 

He grabs for it, but Kamui sets it out of his reach.

 

“ これはやってくる必要があります .” Kamui tugs at the fabric of Peter’s suit.

 

Peter hits the spider on his chest, and the suit loosens, allowing him to breathe. He glances around, spotting his mask.

 

He snags it with a web, pulling it back on. Even though they all already saw his face, he at least needs the universal translator Mr. Stark built in.

 

“No, that needs to stay-“

 

“I don’t speak Japanese. I need the universal translator.” Peter explains, every word an enormous effort.

 

“Keep talking, okay? I’m going to check your pulse.” Kamui reaches for Peter’s neck.

 

“Um. I’m Spider-Man. I’m an official member of the Avengers. I have no verbal filter, and I’m actually kind of scared of spiders. Don’t tell anyone.” Peter rambles. He can remember Mr. Stark being a real jerk about that last part. Talking is starting to become easier.

 

“Okay. I won’t. What’s your real name, Spider-Man?” Kamui moves his hand to Peter’s ribs, checking his breathing.

 

“I can’t tell you that.” 

 

“I’m a superhero. You can trust me.” Kamui promises, drawing his hand back.

 

“I have trust issues. Side effect of being stabbed in the back a bunch of times.” Peter shoots back.

 

“Kid-“

 

“I am very much an adult. I have a job, I pay bills. I’m an adult.” Peter snaps, sitting up. 

 

Nausea shoots through him, but he ignores it. 

 

“Now, if someone would point me to a phone so I can call my mentor, that’d be great.” Peter struggles to his feet. His vision blurs, and the world swirls around him. He stumbles a little, but manages to regain his footing. 

 

“Kid!” Kamui grabs Peter’s arm. Peter twists himself out of his grasp, jumping a few meters away.

 

Shoot. His Spidey-sense instincts are out of control right now.

 

Peter’s vision starts swimming, and he stumbles foreword a little.

 

Darkness clouds the edges of his vision, and Peter barely has time to realize what’s going on before he’s falling to the ground, unconscious.


	2. What’s A Quirk?

Peter blinks himself awake, most likely due to the bright light shining above him. He groans in annoyance, turning over.

 

“Excuse me, Spider-Man, was it? I need to ask you some questions. Woof.” A mans voice states.

 

And Peter is instantly awake. Is he at a police station? Or in a jail cell?

 

He sits up, whipping his head around.

 

Huh. Looks like he’s in a hospital. And there’s a dog-person sitting nearby. 

 

Peter blinks, and rubs his eyes. Yep. The dog-person in still there.

 

Wait a minute, is he a furry or something? 

 

Instead of voicing the last part aloud, he decides to ask a slightly more pressing question. 

 

“Did you know that you’re a dog?”

 

The dog-man barks out a laugh. “Yes, I’m aware. Woof.”

 

“Okay. Just checking. Who are you, by the way?” Peter ask, leaning back against the wall behind his hospital bed.

 

“Tsuragamae Kenji.” The guy introduces himself.

 

“ _What_ Kenji?” Peter tilts his head. 

 

“Tsuragamae.” Kenji repeats.

 

“You’re saying gibberish, but okay.” Peter decides not to dwell on it.

 

“So, if we’ve moved past that, what is your name, Spider-Man?” Kenji tilts his head.

 

“Are you another superhero? Dog-Man or something?” Peter shoots back, slightly amused.

 

“I’m the chief of police. Woof.”

 

Okay. Amusements gone.

 

“Cool. I wanna call my lawyer- wait a minute, I’m in Japan. Can I even do that? Shoot, I don’t know Japanese rights.” Peter puts his head in his hands.

 

“Answer the question.” Kenji orders.

 

“... hypothetically, what would happen if I refused?” Peter gives his best winning smile.

 

“Given that we have no information on you whatsoever, and you do not have a heroing license, you’d be put under investigation, and wait for the results of said investigation in jail. Woof.”

 

“My name’s Peter Parker.” Peter sighs reluctantly.

 

“Good. Now, how old are you?” Kenji asks, jotting something down in a file.

 

“I’m starting to hate Japan.” Peter complains. “I’m sixteen.”

 

“Why are you dressed in a costume? Woof.” Kenji narrows his eyes at Peter.

 

“Um... because I can?” Peter crosses his fingers under the blanket, silently hoping he’ll get away with his lie.

 

“Try again.”

 

Well, there goes that plan.

 

“I’m a superhero.” Peter admits.

 

“No, you’re not.” Kenji decides, writing something in his file.

 

“What do you want me to say?!” Peter complains, throwing his hands up. “Look, all I know is that I touched some weird thing a supervillian made and I wound up here. I’m from America, and I’ve never been to Japan in my entire life. And as far as I’m aware, you don’t need a license to be a superhero. Why would you? It’s not like I’m getting paid for this.” Peter grumbles.

 

“So you’re a vigilante. Woof.” Kenji scratches something out in his notes.

 

What the frick is in those notes?

 

“No, vigilantes are actually kind of violent. Daredevil is a vigilante. I’m just everyone’s friendly neighborhood Spider-Man.” Peter explains.

 

“Uh-huh, and you said you’re from America? Would you specify where?”

 

“Um, the USA, New York City. Queens, to be exact.” Peter offers. He stands up from the bed, stretching. Just to check that he still can, he jumps on the ceiling. 

 

Just like he was expecting, he sticks. Unfortunately, he forgot about his wrists. From his healing factor and the hospital workers, they’re mostly repaired, but pain still flashes up them when he tries to makethem hold his weight. 

 

“Ow.” He complains. He flops back down on the bed.

 

“And your quirk is Spider, correct?” Kenji double-checks.

 

“What’s a quirk?” Peter asks, sitting up.

 

“You don’t know what a quirk is? Woof.” Kenji tilts his head.

 

“I mean, I am a little quirky. But how does that relate to my abilities?” Peter tilts his head.

 

“You don’t know what a quirk is.” This time, it’s a statement. Kenji writes something in the file.

 

“Not in that context, no.” Peter admits. “Should I?”

 

“You’re a vigilante who doesn’t know what a quirk is. Woof.”

 

“We covered the vigilante bit already, I’m a superhero.” Peter corrects.

 

“Legally, you are not.” Kenji corrects his correction.

 

“There’s a legal process to being superhero?” Peter frowns. Since when?

 

“Yes, there is. There always has been.” Kenji states.

 

“I don’t remember that. Are you sure?” Peter furrows his brows, trying to think.

 

Kenji stands up. “I will be back later.”

 

Peter narrows his eyes. “Do I have to fill out paperwork?”

 

“No.” 

 

And with that, Kenji leaves the room.

 

Which makes Peter alone.

 

With absolutely nothing to do.

 

==============================

 

Five hours later, and Peter is bored out his mind. He literally tried twiddling his thumbs. He was distracted for about three minutes by this.

 

But now he’s bored. You can only pace on the ceiling so much before your feet start to hurt. 

 

Heck, Peter even did pushups to distract himself from his boredom. He managed to do 247 before he collapsed.

 

And he’s bored. So freaking bored it hurts. He’s in  physical pain from his boredom.

 

Well, not from the boredom. More from him slamming his head into the wall until a nurse came and told him to stop.

 

He buries his head in a pillow and screams. Surprisingly, it makes him feel somewhat better.

 

It lasts for about thirty seconds. Peter groans.

 

“Does anyone have a book? Or a piece of technology I can disassemble?” Peter asks his empty room. 

 

Shocker! No one answers.

 

Is he going insane? He feels like he’s going insane.

 

He’s probably insane.

 

Peter starts trying to make a larger than life spider web with his webshooters in front of the doorway.  _Anything_ to distract him from his boredom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments you guys! 
> 
>  
> 
> Please don’t expect updates this fast I’ll probably update weekly- or maybe monthly. I get distracted easily.


	3. Entrance Exam

He finally finished his web. He admires the complexity, the detail he managed to weave it.

 

And then someone walks into it, completely entangling themselves in the threads.

 

Peter bursts out laughing. He didn’t mean for that to happen, but it’s pretty freaking hilarious.

 

“H-hey!” An indignant voice calls. “Wh-what is this?”

 

Peter manages to catch his breath, but his wide grin doesn’t diminish in the slightest. “Sorry, I didn’t think anyone would be walking through here. I just got bored and made a web.” He explains, switching his webshooters to the dissolving setting. 

 

He quickly sprays the trapped person with it, removing the webs.

 

They fall to the floor with a grunt. “Ow.”

 

Peter extends a hand to the girl, trying to stop grinning like a maniac.

 

She takes it, and he helps her to her feet.

 

“Oh... this isn’t Midoryia’s room.” She realizes, looking around.

 

“Nope!” Peter agrees. “My name is Peter Parker.”

 

The girl, who looks about his age, gives him a small smile. “Sorry for intruding.” She apologizes.

 

“It’s fine.” Peter waves her off. “What’s your name?”

 

“Uraraka Ochako.” She introduces herself.

 

Peter nods. “Nice to meet you.”

 

“Nice to meet you too. I’d stay, but I have to go see Midoryia. Do you know where his room is?” Uraraka asks.

 

“No idea.” Peter admits. “But good luck finding her! Or him. I have no idea if they’re a boy or a girl.”

 

“A boy. And thanks!” Uraraka smiles, making her way out of Peter’s room.

 

Peter waits a beat after she leaves. Then he starts weaving another web on the doorway.

 

What else is he supposed to do?

 

==============================

 

Peter adds anouther strand to his web, when someone walks up to the doorway. 

 

“Mr. Peter, would you mind taking this down?” A man’s voice requests.

 

“My last name is Parker.” Peter corrects, but then starts taking down the web. “And drop the ‘Mr.’. My name is Peter.” 

 

He finishes taking down the web, then stands up, facing the intruder.

 

Oh. Turns out it’s the dog-man again. Shoot, Peter forgot his name. Okay, it’s cool, Peter can get through a conversation without saying his name.

 

Right?

 

“Mr.Parker, we have come to the conclusion that you are most likely from another multi-verse.” The dog man begins.

 

Peter groans. “I hate multi-verses. It’s always  me that they mess with, too.”

 

The dog man- Kenji! His name is Kenji!- decides to ignore his outburst. “We have decided to put you into a school called UA. You have three courses to choose from. You can take the hero course, the business course, or the tech course-“

 

“Tech.” Peter interrupts. “Lemme take the tech one.”

 

“Of course, you will still have to take the entrance exam for your chosen course-“

 

“Do I have to invent something?” Peter interjects.

 

“Yes-“ Kenji begins.

 

“Do I have to tell or show people how I invented it?” Peter asks.

 

“Actually, no, you do n-“

 

“Arc reactor!” Peter exclaims, a grin coming to his face.

 

“Right. The entrance exam is today, in exactly thirty-four minutes. I will be taking you to the school.” Kenji declares.

 

Peter is literally vibrating at this point. “Right! Lead the way!”

 

==============================

 

Peter sits down at the provided desk right as the announcer walks in.

 

“Hello students! I am Present Mic! Now, here are the inventing rules: no interfering with another’s invention, and nothing designed with its sole purpose to kill. You were welcome to bring your own materials, but it’s too late to go get them now! You’ll have two hours to build your best invention! Is everybody ready?”

 

There’s a quiet murmur or yeses. Peter kinda feels bad for the guy.

 

“Then begin!”

 

Peter immediately jumps to his feet, taking in what he has to work with. He doesn’t have time to make a nanotech one, or even a mark 2, so he’ll have to go with the original style.

 

Thank god Mr. Stark taught him how to make them.

 

He grabs a car battery, copper wires, steel, a bottle of ammonium nitrate, a metal sheet of NYB66, a few pieces of palladium, and gasoline.

 

That should be enough to make a mark 1 arc reactor- the one that Mr. Stark built in a freaking cave.

 

Peter starts by building a palladium core. Since he’s done this dozens of times before, it takes about fifteen minutes. 

 

Next, Peter mixes the ammonium nitrate with the gasoline, and soaks the core in it. 

 

Then, he takes the NYB66 over to an anvil, and molds it into the shape of the arc reactor, leaving space for the core.

 

Taking the core out of his impromptu mixture, he starts wiring it. By the time he’s finished that, forty-five more minutes have passed.

 

“You have one hour left!” Present Mic announces.

 

Peter ignores him, and starts wiring the core into his base. 

 

Now, Peter doesn’t have enough materials to make it properly. But his webbing is a non-corrosive insulator that should keep the elections from the core firing. 

 

So, he coats the entire inside in a layer of webbing, then adds a spark of electricity from a nearby machine.

 

The arc reactor lights up blue.

 

“Yes!” Peter exclaims, jumping to his feet.

 

Everyone ignores him, continuing on their work.

 

Peter checks the clock. He’s got fifteen minutes remaining.

 

So he starts building a copy of Dumm-E. Or, the best copy he can make from memory, anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! Lol no idea how I got this up so fast.


End file.
